You never get a second chance
by RasberryBasilisk
Summary: One shot for AdderClan writing comp- Leaving leaving gone


**This isn't exactly two cats breaking up, more the aftermath of it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Rainflower?" Shellheart padded uncertainly through the unfamiliar territory.

"Rainflower, where are you?" Shellheart called for the cat who was once his mate. He knew where he was now, and he hoped he would find Rainflower somewhere.

Once, Shellheart had loved her more than he cared to admit, but after their son Stormkit broke his jaw Rainflower had insisted on renaming him Crookedkit. It broke both their hearts. Even though all his instincts had begged him to just accept it, Shellheart went with his head, not his heart, and left Rainflower. Now, and ever since Rainflower was killed by the dog, Shellheart regretted his decision with all his heart. Now that he and her were once again in the same realm, Shellheart hoped he could find her and say how much he wished that things could have been different. Now he had a second chance! A chance to say sorry, and start all over again with Rainflower.

Shellheart could smell water! And he could hear it too! Oh, how he had missed the river. He quickened his pace and trotted to the river's edge. Suddenly he caught a wisp of bittersweet scent. He could recognize that smell anywhere! Shellheart eagerly followed the it, drinking in as much of her wonderful scent as he could.

Soon he spotted an achingly familiar gray pelt. Suddenly doubt spread through his pelt, cold and prickling. _What if she rejects me? _Then he pushed it aside. Whatever happened, he would be safe. Taking a deep breath, Shellheart stepped out of the shadows and came face to face with his lost love.

"Rainflower, I-"

"No." Rainflower looked away. "I know why you're here, and you need to leave. Now." She turned back to face him, eyes full of anger that barely his undisguised anguish.

"But I-" Once again, Shellheart was cut off.

"I know why you are here," she repeated, "and let me tell you now, it is wrong to pursue me again." Rainflower's tail trembled.

"I was lucky enough to get a clear view of my path laid out by StarClan. I saw a path I walked alone, without a mate or kits to walk with me.

"But I ignored the destiny waiting for me, and I decided to be with you. And that led to Crookedjaw being born, and then him breaking his jaw. That was when I knew he didn't deserve my love. When I came here, I knew I was so lucky, because I could have ended up anywhere. So I decided that when you would come to seek me, I had to keep to my true destiny. I am destined to walk alone. So please leave, Shellheart. You shouldn't be here."

Before a bewildered Shellheart could utter a word, a cool voice rang out from the shadowy trees behind Rainflower.

"Well, that last part was certainly true, Rainflower. Shellheart shouldn't be here." An orange and white she cat stepped out of the dank trees, amber eyes flashing. Suddenly a name flashed through Shellheart's mind, and a blast of understanding hit him.

"You're the cat who's been tormenting my son!" He slid out his claws and raised his hackles, ready to attack. Mapleshade licked one paw and ran it over her ear.

"I wouldn't say _torment_," she purred maliciously. "More… testing him. To see whether he would make a worthy leader. After all, he should never have been born." Shellheart growled. Now he knew all about Mapleshade and her story.

"If you touch one hair on our son's pelt…" he warned, fluffing out his pelt.

"Now, there's no need to get angry. I'm finished with him. Crookedjaw is weak. No, my new target is you." And Mapleshade narrowed her eyes in though.

"Hmm, I wonder what would be better… ah yes, let's make the cat who should have never been born suffer." She raised her voice to a yowl. "Suffer for the rest of his worthless life!" Her eyes glittered madly. Before either Shellheart or Rainflower could move, Mapleshade unsheathed her claws and lunged at Rainflower, hooking her dirty claws into her gray fur. Shellheart could only watch in horror as Mapleshade released her claws with a growl of satisfaction and stalked off into the trees. Bright red blood was pooling around Rainflower, who had collapsed and was twitching weakly.

"I… I love you, Shellheart," she whispered, before her head fell back and her eyes went dull. Shellheart watched as her body slowly faded away, leaving just a pool of blood behind.

Stumbling blindly away from the clearing, all Shellheart could think was one thing.

_I'm coming to get you, Mapleshade. And you had better be ready when I do._


End file.
